Various activities such as the building of damns, the clearing of forests, setting up nature protection areas, fighting pollution, etc. have impacted the environment around the world. One impact has been to alter the populations of various animals. For example, a particular species may have become endangered or no longer endangered, depending on changes to the environment. Another impact has been for animals to search for new habitats due to changes in the environment. For example, if a forest is cleared, inhabitants must search for new habitats in order to survive.